mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rarity235
Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittleBrony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rarity235 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) at the bottom of the article (underneath 'read more') theres a add catergory button ♫Demiser♫ 09:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Do not add categories of characters like "Rarity" and "Pinkie Pie". Those are uneeded. If you continue, I will report you to an admin and they will block you. ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 18:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) That's okay ^^; ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 01:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Some complex coding. Why do you ask? :3 ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) I can make you one, if you'd like. But it'll take some time cuz PrintScreen isn't working for me -.- ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Np. But like I said, it could take some time. What do ya want the signature to say? ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what color? ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) It's gonna be hard, but I'll try my best :D ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Np :) ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So... yeah :D ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 21:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ikr ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 22:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol xD Well, I've got to go now. Bye! :D ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 22:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) You too. And thanks :) ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 23:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. So you like Warriors? ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 00:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 13:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd ask :D ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 18:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: catagory Sure, go ahead :) Btw, thx for your contributions to the wiki! ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:43, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! :) ♥Dashie is best pony♥ /)^3^(\ 16:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Rarity! Here's your sig! Make sure to copy the EXACT thing in your Preferences to the right. Your signature shoiuld look like this: ♥I am Rarity♥ Enjoy! ^^ ♥Blaze the Cat is best cat =^.^=♥ (talk) 00:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No prob ;) ☯Sly the Fox☯ Bureizu za Kyatto 14:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Add in the delete template ☯Sly the Fox☯ Bureizu za Kyatto 22:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry I'll take care of it. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 06:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC)